


Punitive Measures

by reallygrossstuff



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Vore, Bondage, Live Insertion, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Gamzee's been a bit of a delinquent, and the Highblood isn't happy about how that reflects on his image.Reposted from Tumblr





	Punitive Measures

Maybe he wasn’t the most sophisticated, or the most refined, but the Grand Highblood had an image to maintain. He was powerful, menacing, in control of any situation. Having his descendant making a fool of himself wasn’t helping that image.

The young purple-blood was a stain on his reputation, one that threatened to ruin his credibility if he wasn’t dealt with. Someone with less power might have been forced to let him continue, but the Highblood was more than influential enough to have the younger Makara brought in front of him in chains.

“You’re makin’ me look bad, pipsqueak.” The Highblood didn’t even look at Gamzee at first, examining his nails as the smaller clown struggled to do anything but kneel. “Giving me all sorts’a trouble. Do I gotta keep you under my thumb?”

Gamzee was helpless as he was pulled forward by his chains, only stopping at the foot of the Highblood’s throne. The larger troll stood, effortlessly lifting him off the ground to examine him closely. “Maybe you need more than that. Gotta show you some real discipline, make sure it sticks.”

Setting Gamzee on the throne, still bound and kneeling, the Highblood slowly removed his trousers, turning to face away from him. Gamzee could only watch as his ancestor’s ass got closer and closer until, to his horror, his head was beginning to part those hairy cheeks.

Both Makaras could feel how tight it was as the Highblood sank down on top of Gamzee – even as huge as he was, fitting a whole troll inside of him wasn’t easy. It wasn’t easy for the troll in question, either, as first his head and then his shoulders were surrounded by the Highblood’s tight walls.

All Gamzee could see and smell was the inside of the Highblood’s ass, pressing tight on his head and upper body as the troll in question continued to sink down on top of him. It didn’t even matter that he was tied up – he couldn’t have moved an inch, only able to squirm weakly as the Highblood sighed in pleasure.

“You won’t be causin’ any trouble down there.” He smirked, wiggling his hips a little as he got comfortable. Gamzee was inside of him up to his knees, only visible by the slight bulge in the larger troll’s abdomen, which he patted in amusement. “I reckon I’ll keep you right here for a while, see if you don’t learn your lesson.”

Gamzee couldn’t respond, helpless as the Highblood adjusted himself on his throne and went back to his business.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Find me there, if I survive the purge


End file.
